Troyella: This Love
by ZefronLovexx
Summary: A Troyella story. They were deeply in love until fate tears them apart. They wont and cant give up on their love. Trailor explains it all .Much better than summary
1. Troyella: This love TRAILOR

_Authors note: I don't own anything. Exceptthe whole idea. Yes, I know. ITS ALL MINE. You know what I mean. I used the song this love by the veronicas. I made a video with this song. Its on zanessa and its not a trailor for this video but it kind of fits. __ check it then. Umm any questions just ask. ENJOY_

This Love

I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)

"Troy, do you believe in love at first sight?"

You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you

"Theres this part of me that says, forget what people say, if you love him go for it. But this other part of me says… you don't love him Gabby. And that sides getting to me."

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up   
On this love

"Its been 2 months and hes all I can think about taylor"

You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away

"Oh my. Gabriella. Meet my….girlfriend"

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love

"Taylor. Hes moved on. Hes deeply in love. But I WONT give in. I cant give up. On this love."

"Chad, she ran into me and my girlfriend. She probably thinks im madly in love… Chad! I love her…"

Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love


	2. Chapter 1: My pace not yours

"On the count of three let go or I wont go to your party tonight!" Gabriella protested

"You wouldn't dare." Troy let go of her waist.

"Thank goodness I couldn't breathe." Gabriella took a heap of air.

"Oh well hello to you too." Troy kissed her cheek. "not having the sharpest day miss montez."

"You could put it that way BOLTON" she slammed her locker.

"Whoa gabs. Take a chill pill and rewind about 4 periods ago when you were all smiley and what not."

"Your right. Im sorry. Its just… has you ever been freaked out by old people."

"Actually I had to rub foot lotion on my 90 year old grandma last summer. FREAKED OUT." Chad said as he came up hand in hand with taylor.

"Ew. Im touching your hand" Taylor grabbed a paper towel.

"Im going to get to class. Meet me at my locker after school?" Gabriella shut her locker and walked away.

"but theres 5 more periods in the day!" Troy called to nobody as gabriellas figure disaperred down a dark hallway.

"Whoa. Shes madddd!" Chad hit Troys arm.

"Not now idiot." Taylor hit chads arm harder.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked to his next class.

"fair maiden wanted me here?" Troy smiled hoping to cheer her up.

"Oh troy. You scared me." Gabriella jumped alittle.

"Scared you. Jesus Gabriella. One morning with out me and you go ballistic."

"I guess I just missed you while I was at the doctors Gabriellas face softened alittle.

"how about I walk you home so we can have some one on one talking before I have a party." Troy stuck out his hand.

Gabriella positioned her purse, took a deep breath, and slowly departed the school with Troy.

"So your telling me Ms Darbus made you sing jingle bells in the middle of class because you were talking."

"Most embarrassing thing in my life!" Troy laughed.

She took a minute to look in his eyes.

Troy's eyes always told his story. His story happiness.

And he was happy- he was madly and deeply in love. Going steady in life. And the most popular kid to ever face east high.

He was happy now, because she was happy.

She was like this part of him now, and with out her, hed slowly die in life.

"So Gabriella, do you wanna…. Talk about today?"

Gabriella sat down at a bench and pointed for Troy to sit.

"We all have these moments in life, you know, where life catches up to us, and life feels like quick sand. And your sinking, sinking, sinking into it."

"Yeah" Troy nodded.

"Well this morning I went to the doctors, and this girl beside me we got into a deep convorsation. Her names Nadine. She was at the doctor because she was pregnant. And she was telling me; I always believed in love at first sight and I fell madly in love with the captain of the football team. The most popular kid to face West High. He was going steady and life. "

A tear fell from gabriellas eye.

"Troy Im not the strongest believer in fate. But something just is telling me im in for a whole bunch of ugly."

Troy swallowed very loudly. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh no troy, don't take it that way. Im just saying, maybe, can we take it slower. My pace. Not yours." She patted his leg.

Troy smiled and wiped away her tear. "Gabriella. Its been 2 weeks. Nothing ugly is coming our way. So well just take it however it makes you happy."

Gabriella pulled him into a tight hug.

"But anyways, my party. Your still coming right."

"Yeah of course. Im going over to taylors first. I need to look good don't I?"

"you always do silly.'

"anyways, yeah we might be like a half an hour late."

"So ill see you at 9?"

"Best Friday night ever baby."

Troy smiled "Are we going steady enough for me to kiss you?"

"go ahead Bolton."

Authors Note: Gasptastic. That was kind of a sucky chapter. Beginings always suck . I ust needed to get the story rolling .3 reviews and next chapter will be up. Trust me, itll be a whole bunch of drama. Im a drama person .

Quick PREVIEWWW . Im not gonna add the detail. Or who saying what cuz it adds suspense. But trsust me. ITS NOT WHO YOU THINK

**he chugged one more down.**

"**would you like to dance." She asked stumbling a little.**

**Apple bottom jeans comes on.**

"**shawty getting low low low low"**

**pure out grind.**

**Live it. Love it.**

"**What?"**

"**Join us?"**

"**I never wanna see your face again!"**

duh duh duhh.

Enjoy

Like I said

3 reviews next chapter


End file.
